Les peches du père
by Hannange
Summary: Et si quelq'un du passé de Lex revenais, fic clex ecrite par Satine


Auteur :Satine(satine. :slash (c'est une fic sur le couple Lex/Clark que j'adore !).**  
**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé :une personne du passé de Lex refait surface.

Notes :

-Cela fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire cette fic et ça y est, elle est enfin écrite. J'en suis très contente même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat. Mais bon, on fera avec.

-Pour cette fic, j'ai volontairement occulté l'épisode memoria, donc ne pas en tenir compte !

-J'adore Lionel mais bon, c'est quand même un salaud, donc maltraitance du perso(il est lui-même quoi !).

-Lana Bashing (je hais ce perso).

- Dans cette histoire, Clark est mineur. Donc, si le fait qu'il puisse aimer un homme majeur vous choque, halte là !

_**LES PECHES DU PERE**_

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_LAO TZU_

La femme regarda en soupirant le maigre repas que son gardien venait de lui apporter comme chaque jour et eut un petit sourire ironique en constatant qu'à la place du yaourt habituel se trouvait une petite part de gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle prit l'assiette sur lequel il se trouvait et réprima un cri de colère en voyant le chiffre neuf inscrit en glaçage.

Salaud, grinça t'elle des dents en reposant l'assiette.

Tout appétit subitement envolé, la femme dédaigna alors le plateau et se levant, elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'allongea.

Neuf ans aujourd'hui. Neuf ans qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par ce psychopathe. Non pas qu'elle fut mal traitée, elle vivait après tout dans une petite maison convenable mais une prison même en or restait une prison. Comment aurait-elle pu se sentir libre quand elle était espionnée en permanence par des caméras, n'avait droit qu'à une sortie par jour d'une demi-heure et pas une de plus où là aussi des gardes la surveillaient et quand, même si elle avait de la nourriture, celle-ci était tellement en petite quantité que la jeune femme se sentait faible en permanence. Mais à vrai dire, ce dernier point ne l'étonnait pas. Elle savait que son ravisseur voulait éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie en reprenant des forces.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa petite chambre.

Neuf ans qu'elle subissait ce calvaire mais savait que cela n'allait pas se terminer de sitôt. Jamais il ne la laisserait sortir. Elle était trop une menace pour ses projets. Elle avait plusieurs fois tentée de se suicider mais avait renoncé à chaque fois. D'une part car elle n'aurait pas su comment éviter qu'on ne la surprenne vu qu'elle était espionnée en permanence, même aux toilettes. Quelle humiliation quand elle y repensait…Mais la principale raison était qu'elle conservait tout au fond de son cœur l'espoir fou de Le revoir, Lui son rayon de soleil, Lui la chair de sa chair…Il était sa force, la seule personne qui lui donnait le courage de continuer cette vie.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher et remit derrière l'oreille une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux qui s'étaient échappée de sa queue de cheval.

Un jour, elle Le reverrait. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait tellement hâte…

Grâce à son petit poste de télévision, elle n'avait pas été totalement coupée du monde et avait pu avoir de Ses nouvelles par cet intermédiaire. Et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait attristé. Il avait d'abord été un adolescent aux multiples frasques avant de devenir un homme amer et cynique. Mais derrière cette façade, elle avait bien vu le petit être qui réclamait de l'attention et de l'amour, ce qu'il avait été incapable de Lui donner. Et elle, perdue dans sa cellule, désirait tellement Lui donner cet amour dont Il avait tant besoin et effacer par la même toutes les blessures de Son cœur. Comme elle le haïssait pour L'avoir fait souffrir…Elle espérait seulement qu'Il avait réussi à trouver un peu de joie dans cet univers. Et priait pour qu'un jour, Il rencontre enfin une personne qui tiendrait sincèrement à Lui et lui ferait oublier son manque d'amour. Peut-être que c'était le cas après tout puisque cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas entendu parler de Lui dans la presse people. Peut-être qu'Il avait enfin rencontré cette personne et que celle-ci lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, qui sait. Elle ne pouvait que spéculer. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il lui aurait donné de Ses nouvelles, elle ne le voyait jamais et dans un certain sens, tant mieux. Car si elle l'avait vu, elle l'aurait tué pour l'avoir arraché à A…

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure de sa promenade de la journée. Sans un mot, elle prit un pull et suivit le garde à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, elle ferma les yeux et inspira l'air à pleins poumons. Ce que ça faisait du bien. Cette promenade était vitale pour elle car sinon, elle savait qu'elle serait devenue complètement folle. Elle commença à marcher en profitant de la douce brise et se demanda comme à chaque fois où elle pouvait être retenue. Elle n'avait aucun indice. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des arbres. Elle supposait donc qu'elle devait être dans une maison isolée en pleine forêt mais à part ça…Non pas que savoir où elle était lui aurait apporté grand chose puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper mais quand même.

En règle générale, dès qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop près de la forêt, le garde qui la surveillait intervenait pour la ramener plus près de la maison. Et cette fois-ci, s'attendant à le voir arriver, elle fut étonnée quand arrivée près des arbres jouxtant la maison, elle n'entendit rien. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle vit l'homme en train de rire au téléphone. Ce dernier semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'il devait la surveiller et elle sut que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas une autre fois. Saisissant sa chance, elle commença à courir dans les bois. Elle entendit bientôt des cris et sut que sa fuite avait été découverte mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à courir, ne regardant pas en arrière. Elle regrettait presque de n'avoir pas mangé ce qu'on lui avait amené car elle se sentait vraiment très faible. Mais mue par la volonté de fuir sa prison et de Le retrouver, elle continua à courir, ne prêtant pas attention aux branches et aux ronces qui lui lacéraient le visage et le bras. Elle ne pensait qu'à courir et à fuir.

Soudain, elle pila net en constatant qu'elle était arrivée tout en haut d'une cascade. Elle songea à rebrousser chemin mais renonça en entendant les bruits des hommes à sa recherche qui se rapprochaient. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait Le revoir, elle devait sauter. Sinon, ils la ramèneraient et la sécurité autour d'elle se renforcerait. Poussant un cri, elle sauta. Son visage fut la dernière chose à quoi elle pensa avant de perdre connaissance.

Le téléphone sonne dans une tour située à côté d'une autre tour en effervescence qui se distingue par son globe.

Un homme décroche après avoir vu qui l'appelle.

Oui ?

Sa voix est sèche.

Monsieur, elle s'est échappée.

Quoi ? Rugit-il. Comment cela s'est-il produit ?

Il écoute les explications et se passe une main dans sa longue crinière, planifiant déjà ce qu'il va faire à cet imbécile d'employé.

Retrouvez-la, morte ou vivante et je me fiche des moyens. Elle ne doit pas s'approcher du manoir. Et je veux que vous me préveniez dès qu'il y a du nouveau, c'est clair ?

La voix est glaciale et il raccroche sèchement.

Puis un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je t'empêcherais de le revoir. Tu ne détruiras pas mes plans, j'y veillerais.

Clark sortit de son dernier cours et commença à marcher tranquillement vers la ferme de ses parents. Il savait que son père l'attendait pour faire les corvées quotidiennes mais il n'avait pas envie de se presser et d'utiliser sa super vitesse. Non, il voulait profiter de ce moment pour réfléchir sans être dérangé.

Depuis quelques temps, Clark était confus vis à vis de Lana et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle avait toujours été à ses yeux la femme parfaite. Jolie avec de grands yeux tristes qui donnaient à tous les garçons l'envie de la protéger, intelligente, forte et volontaire, elle représentait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et depuis qu'il était tout petit, son souhait le plus cher était d'en faire sa petite amie. Mais comme Lana sortait avec Whitney et donc était inaccessible, il s'était résolu à l'admirer en silence de loin. Et puis, sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment la raison, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés et d'un coup, la petite princesse de Smallville descendit de son piédestal et ne fut plus aussi lointaine que ça. Clark n'allait pas s'en plaindre et profitait de chaque moment passé avec la jeune fille, même si à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un ami. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que quelques fois, la jeune fille l'exaspérait. Toujours habillée de rose alors qu'il détestait cette couleur, Lana avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne parler que d'elle et de ses malheurs qui étaient apparus depuis la mort de ses parents. En plus, elle se mettait toujours dans d'horribles situations et heureusement qu'il veillait sur elle car sinon, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait rejoint ses créateurs. Clark veillait à la protéger car c'était dans sa nature d'aider les gens et car il se sentait un peu coupable mais franchement, pourquoi se mettre toujours dans des situations dangereuses. A croire qu'elle était inconsciente. Clark n'osait pas prononcer le mot stupide. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus chez Lana était son hypocrisie. Elle disait détester Lex mais avait été bien contente de le trouver quand elle avait eu besoin de lui pour le Talon. Et si ce n'était que ça. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Chloé alors que la jeune blonde l'avait recueilli de bon cœur quand Nell était partie à Metropolis en la laissant ici. Et le pire était certainement quand elle jouait avec ses sentiments, allant jusqu'à flirter avec lui tout en sortant avec Whitney.

Pour résumé, il était envahi de sentiments contradictoires vis à vis de Lana et ne savait pas du tout où il en était. Il aurait bien aimé en parler à quelqu'un mais qui ? Chloé était à Metropolis pour un stage au Daily Planet, Pete qui était son petit ami l'avait accompagné et il était hors de question qu'il en parle à ses parents.

Restait donc Lex mais ce dernier était une des raisons de la confusion de ses sentiments vis à vis de Lana. Et de ce fait, Clark était un peu hésitant à venir lui en parler. En effet, lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé d'avouer à son meilleur ami la vérité sur ses origines, Lex lui avait souri d'un sourire si doux, si rempli d'affection que le cœur de Clark s'était emballé et qu'il s'était senti violemment rougir sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Et depuis ce jour, le jeune homme se sentait troublé et un peu mal à l'aise en compagnie du milliardaire chauve.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi était-il aussi confus au niveau de son cœur et de ses sentiments ?

En tous cas, maintenant que Lex savait son secret, il n'avait plus à se cacher et ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin être soi-même avec une autre personne que ses parents ! Ne plus se cacher et surtout ne plus devoir mentir était un véritable bonheur. Bien sûr au départ, ses parents, et surtout Jonathan, n'avaient pas été ravis qu'il décide de dévoiler le secret de ses origines à son ami mais Clark ne les avait pas écoutés. C'était son secret, il le leur avait d'ailleurs crié dans une scène mémorable, et il ne supportait plus de devoir mentir à Lex et de voir ses yeux gris se remplir de tristesse et de résignation devant un de ses nombreux mensonges. Et puis finalement, ses parents avaient progressivement changé d'avis, comprenant que Lex n'était pas Lionel et qu'il ne trahirait jamais le secret de Clark. Jonathan ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à Lex et il ne le ferait sans doute jamais mais au moins, les relations entre les deux hommes n'étaient plus remplies d'animosité comme elles l'avaient été auparavant. Et désormais, le père de Clark acceptait plus facilement Lex dans leur vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Clark s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé au pont Loeb, là où lui et Lex s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, enfin la deuxième. Il eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à ce moment qui avait changé toute sa vie.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde quelques minutes et se préparait à repartir quand son regard fut attiré vers la berge. Et il poussa un petit cri.

Sur la berge, se trouvait le corps échoué d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux.

Sans perdre une minute, Clark descendit rapidement et se précipita vers le corps. Il posa la main sur le cou de la jeune femme pour savoir si elle avait un pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était vivante.

Il hésita. Devait-il l'amener à l'hôpital ?

Il regarda de plus près la femme et vit la maigreur, la robe déchirée et les égratignures aux bras et aux jambes et sut qu'il ne devait pas l'amener à l'hôpital. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, juste une intuition mais il avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct. Et ce dernier lui hurlait que l'amener à l'hôpital serait une erreur et l'exposerait à un grave danger.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras et utilisa sa super vitesse pour rentrer à la ferme. Pendant le trajet, son esprit lui souffla que le visage de la femme lui était familier mais la pensée fut trop fugace et le trajet trop court pour qu'il s'y attarde.

Clark arriva à la ferme et entra rapidement dans la cuisine.

Ses parents étaient assis en train de boire un café et relevèrent la tête en voyant leur fils entrer. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant un corps dans les bras de leur fil et ils se levèrent rapidement pour s'approcher de Clark.

Clark, demanda Martha d'une voix inquiète, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et qui est-ce ?

Je ne sais pas qui c'est maman, répondit le jeune homme. Je viens de la trouver près du pont Loeb.

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené à l'hôpital fiston ? Intervient Jonathan.

Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai vue comme ça, j'ai su que je devais l'amener ici et pas à l'hôpital. Comme si elle serait plus en sécurité…

Martha avait toujours fait confiance à son fils et n'hésita plus.

Clark, amène la dans ta chambre. Jonathan, va me chercher la trousse de premiers soins et une bassine d'eau chaude.

Adressant un sourire reconnaissant à sa mère, Clark fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Restés seuls, Jonathan demanda à sa femme.

Es- tu sûre que c'est prudent ? Nous ne savons pas qui elle est et elle pourrait nous attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

Martha soupira.

Jonathan, je fais confiance à Clark et s'il croit qu'elle sera plus en sécurité ici, alors c'est qu'elle le sera. Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

Le ton était ferme et Jonathan capitula sans opposer plus de résistance car il savait pertinemment que s'il continuait à discuter, sa femme allait s'énerver contre lui et il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre la douloureuse expérience de dormir seul sur le canapé.

Une demi-heure se passa avant que Martha ne sorte de la chambre de Clark et ne rencontre le visage inquiet de son fils et celui renfrogné de son mari.

Alors ? Demanda Clark.

Martha soupira.

Elle est en parfaite condition physique. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit très mince, ce qui me ferait croire qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment nourrie, tout va bien. Elle n'a que de simples égratignures aux bras et aux jambes. Actuellement, elle dort mais nous pourrons lui demander plus d'explications quand elle se réveillera.

Les deux Kent acquiescèrent.

Maman, demanda Clark d'une voix un peu hésitante, est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Jonathan regarda son fils d'un air surpris mais Martha sourit juste, comprenant le besoin qu'avait ce dernier de s'assurer que la femme qu'il venait de sauver allait bien. Elle hocha la tête.

Mais ne la réveille pas.

Clark sourit à sa mère et entra dans sa chambre.

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruits du lit où reposait l'inconnue et eut pour la première fois une vision claire de la personne qu'il venait de sauver.

La jeune femme reposait calmement sur le lit et son visage, débarrassé de toute sa saleté, était très pâle. Clark n'aurait pas aperçu la poitrine se soulevant doucement, il aurait pensé qu'elle était morte. Cette pâleur était en plus renforcé par ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules et qui faisaient violemment contraste. Mais malgré cette pâleur, Clark ne put s'empêcher de trouver le visage de l'inconnue très fin et racé.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait effleuré tout à l'heure refit surface.

Il avait déjà vu cette physionomie quelque part, il en était certain. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de souvenirs d'avoir déjà rencontré cette femme. Peut-être quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ?

Clark était perplexe. Puis il haussa les épaules en se disant que cela lui reviendrait en temps voulu.

En attendant, il avait ses corvées à faire et il quitta doucement la pièce, satisfait que la jeune femme était en sécurité.

Plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de nourrir les animaux, son père étant toujours sur le tracteur en train de labourer, Martha l'appela.

Clark, elle est réveillée !

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rentrer à la ferme.

C'est vrai ?

Oui, elle vient de se réveiller mais lorsque j'ai essayé de m'approcher d'elle pour lui parler, elle a clairement eu peur et m'a regardé avec méfiance. Clark, je sais que tes intuitions sont bonnes et je leur fais confiance mais cette femme fuit manifestement quelque chose ou quelqu'un et je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de la garder ici…

Clark s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Il adorait ses parents mais leur paranoïa était trop exacerbée.

Je vais essayer de lui parler et d'en savoir plus, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Martha acquiesça.

Clark monta les marches et frappant légèrement à la porte, il entra.

Madame, je suis Clark Kent, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvé tout à l'heure et…

Les mots qu'il allait prononcer s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand la jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui et qu'il eut pour la première fois une vision de ses yeux. Et soudain, il comprit pourquoi elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Lex, murmura t'il.

La femme avait les mêmes yeux gris que son ami et était le portrait craché, bien sûr au féminin, de ce dernier.

Mais alors…Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne ayant la même forme de visage et les mêmes yeux que Lex mais cette personne était censée être morte. Il ne comprenait plus.

En entendant le prénom de Lex, la femme s'était raidie.

Vous connaissez Alexander ?

Le ton était plein d'espoir mais la méfiance était toujours présente.

Clark sourit.

Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant et ce qu'elle vit dut la convaincre car son visage se détendit et qu'elle arbora bientôt un doux sourire qui rappela tellement Lex à Clark que le doute n'était plus permis.

Mon Dieu, vous êtes elle, la mère de Lex. Vous êtes Lilian Luthor.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

Oui, c'est moi.

Mais je ne comprends pas, vous êtes censée être morte…

Le visage de Lilian se durcit.

Je sais. Mais c'est la faute de mon très cher époux.

Cela ne m'étonne pas de ce cher Lionel.

La voix était ironique.

Vous le connaissez aussi, demanda Lilian surprise.

J'ai eu malheureusement la chance de le rencontrer deux ou trois fois et je dois dire que ce ne fut pas une expérience que j'aimerais renouveler.

Et c'était peu de le dire. Clark haïssait Lionel pour les manipulations de ce dernier et pour sa méchanceté et son mépris vis à vis de Lex.

Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici. Du moins pas avant que j'ai pu voir mon fils.

Lilian commença à pleurer.

Je veux tellement revoir Alexander, il me manque tellement et à cause de Lionel, cela fait neuf ans que je n'ai pas pu voir mon fils…

Clark détestait voir les femmes pleurer et serra les poings de rage en pensant à la souffrance éprouvée par Lex et sa mère. En tous cas, ce dernier allait avoir la surprise de sa vie en retrouvant sa mère.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lionel ne saura pas que vous êtes là. Quant à Lex, vous allez le revoir bientôt, je vous le promets.

Merci, murmura Lilian à travers ses larmes.

Clark lui sourit en retour.

Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous devez reprendre des forces. Et quand vous irez mieux, je ferais venir Lex.

Lilian hocha la tête.

Clark se dirigea vers la porte.

Merci pour tout Clark, sincèrement. Et remerciez aussi votre mère pour ses soins. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure de ma réaction mais je ne savais pas où j'étais et si je n'étais pas revenue entre les mains de mon mari.

Ne vous en faites pas.

Oh Clark au fait, comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?

Lilian était curieuse.

Clark sourit.

Vous ressemblez à votre fils mais c'est surtout à cause de vos yeux. Il n'y a que Lex qui a cette magnifique couleur.

Clark ne remarqua pas Lilian lever un sourcil devant le terme magnifique qu'il venait d'employer sans s'en rendre compte.

Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Clark quitta la pièce, laissant une Lilian heureuse de bientôt revoir son fils. Sa dernière pensée avant que le sommeil ne la clame à nouveau fut de se demander quelle était l'exacte relation existante entre son fils et le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée.

Les jours passèrent et Lilian reprenait rapidement des forces grâce à la bonne nourriture de Martha et à la perspective de revoir son fils. Clark avait eu un peu peur de la réaction de ses parents en apprenant qui il avait sauvé mais il n'aurait pas du s'en faire. Quand ils avaient appris qu'il s'agissait de Lilian Luthor et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore tous les détails, ne voulant pas la presser trop, leur réaction de condamnation envers l'attitude de Lionel avait été immédiate. Martha car elle aussi était mère et donc n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'on la sépare de son fils et Jonathan car pour lui, tout ce que faisait Lionel était de toute façon sujet à caution.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que Lilian se sentait mieux, elle voulait voir son fils. Elle avait trop attendu. Et comme aucun événement significatif n'était arrivé récemment laissant présumer que Lionel savait où elle se trouvait, les Kent décidèrent d'acquiescer à cette demande. Et c'est ainsi que Clark demanda à son ami de venir un jour à la ferme.

Lex Luthor s'arrêta devant la ferme des Kent et descendit de sa nouvelle Ferrari.

En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de voir son jeune ami et depuis que Jonathan s'était réchauffé en sa présence, il se sentait plus libre de passer à la ferme. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En effet, Clark lui avait demandé de venir car il avait une énorme nouvelle à lui annoncer et Lex n'avait pas aimé le ton joyeux de son ami. Un ton comme celui-là voulait certainement signifier que ce que Clark avait à lui dire concernait Lana Lang et Lex, même s'il voulait le bonheur de son ami, préfèrerait que Clark trouve ce bonheur dans ses bras et pas dans les bras d'un bonbon rose.

Essayant de réprimer sa jalousie mais sans succès et se demandant pour la millième fois depuis qu'il connaissait Clark pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon qui ne l'aimerait jamais, Lex soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il frappa légèrement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Clark souriant.

Le cœur de Lex se serra.

Je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il ne m'annonce pas qu'il sort enfin avec Lana… 

Lex, je suis content de te voir !

Moi aussi Clark.

_Toujours._

Entre.

Clark s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami et Lex frémit lorsqu'il frôla légèrement ce dernier.

Merci. Alors quelle est cette grande nouvelle que tu avais à m'annoncer ?

S'il vous plaît… 

Viens au salon avec moi. Tu vas voir.

Lex suivit son ami et lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, la première chose qu'il vit fut les parents de Clark en train de discuter avec une troisième personne.

Bonjour Monsieur et madame Kent, salua t-il avant de se raidir et de devenir très pâle en reconnaissant la personne qui était avec les parents de Clark.

Les Kent se levèrent et eux et Clark se dirigèrent vers un coin du salon, laissant Lex avec sa mère.

Celle-ci se leva à son tour et s'approcha timidement de son fils en pleurant.

Alexander, je suis si heureuse de te revoir…Dit-elle en levant les bras pour serrer ce dernier dans ses bras.

Mais Lex fit un pas en arrière.

Ne m'approchez pas. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Ma mère est morte.

Lex savait qu'il criait et que sa voix frôlait l'hystérie mais il n'en avait cure. Comment cette femme osait-elle se faire passer pour sa chère mère ? Et comment osait-elle abuser de la crédulité des Kent ?

Qui êtes-vous, gronda t'il. Vous avez été engagée par mon père c'est ça ? C'est encore un de ses petits jeux ?

Non, je suis bien ta mère…

Vous mentez, hurla t'il. Ma mère est morte, vous entendez, morte…

En un instant, il comprit qu'il allait s'effondrer et pleurer. Mais le choc de voir cette femme qui était le portrait craché de la femme qui avait le plus compté sur lui avait été un trop gros choc.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son bras et constata qu'il s'agissait de Clark.

Lex, je sais que ça doit être un choc pour toi et excuse-moi, j'aurais du te prévenir. Mais je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Je n'avais pas réalisé le choc que tu aurais.

Ce n'est pas ta faute Clark, répondit Lex qui avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Tu as cru bien faire, c'est tout. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il se tourna vers la femme qui prétendait être sa mère.

Quoi êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était glaciale et dangereuse.

Je te l'ai déjà dit Alexander, je suis bien ta mère.

Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Elle seule avait ce droit, siffla t'il.

Lilian soupira.

Très bien, comme tu voudras. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ou dire pour te convaincre que je suis bien ta mère ?

Lex réfléchit un instant.

C'est très simple. Dîtes-moi une chose que ma mère et moi sommes les seuls à connaître.

Le sourire de Lex était froid et promettait milles souffrances si la prétendue Lilian Luthor n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Clark pria alors pour qu'elle réussisse. D'une part car il l'aimait bien même s'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé pour la laisser se reposer et d'autre part car Lex ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement d'avoir usurpé l'identité de sa très chère mère.

Lilian haussa les épaules.

Très bien. Voyons voir…Je sais. Après la mort de Julian, lorsque j'ai commencé à me sentir malade et que je croyais que j'allais mourir, je t'ai offert une montre faite à partir d'un franc napoléonien. Tu m'as demandé ce que cela voulait dire et je t'ai alors expliqué que c'était en référence au tableau de David représentant le couronnement de Napoléon. Ce dernier avait en effet demandé à ce qu'on mette sa mère au centre du tableau, bien que dans la réalité elle ne fut pas présente. Mais c'était un moyen pour lui de la ramener dans sa vie et d'assister à son succès. Je t'avais offert cette montre pour comme la mère de Napoléon, être toujours à tes côtés dans tes succès, même si physiquement je ne serais plus là. Ne voulant pas que ton père te la confisque aux vues de ses stupides idées que cela te ferait paraître faible, je t'ai offert cette montre un jour qu'il était en voyage d'affaires et tu m'as juré que cela serait notre secret à tous les deux. Alors si tu n'as rien dit et comme moi je sais que je n'en ai parlé à personne, cet événement devrait te prouver que je suis bien ta mère.

Clark était étonné. Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de cette montre puisque Lex le lui avait raconté. Pourquoi lui avoir dit si c'était censé être un secret ? Il lui faisait donc tant confiance ? Le jeune garçon sentit une myriade d'émotions l'envahir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le petit cri que poussa Lex.

Oh mon dieu, mais alors c'est bien toi ? Tu…Tu es vivante, oh maman…

Et le fils et la mère se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant sous l'œil ému des trois Kent et surtout de Clark qui voyait son ami pleurer pour la première fois et qui trouvait ça plus que touchant.

Lorsque la crise de larmes fut passée et que tout le monde eut retrouvé son calme et se fut assis, Lex, qui était assis à côté de sa mère et qui tenait fermement sa main comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, lui demanda.

Je ne comprends pas même si je suis fou de joie que tu sois vivante. Les docteurs nous ont dit que tu étais morte et nous avons assisté à ton enterrement…

Inconsciemment, Clark prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et se pencha pour écouter l'histoire de Lilian. Martha sourit à son fils. Jonathan regarda les deux enfants serrer la main de leurs mères et se sentit soudain très protecteur de ces quatre personnes.

Lilian commença alors son récit.

J'ai rencontré Lionel à un bal de charité. Il était prévenant, attentionné, drôle et je suis tombée immédiatement amoureuse de lui. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter et inutile de dire que lorsqu'il m'a demandé en mariage, j'étais la jeune fille la plus heureuse de cette planète. Mais j'ai vite déchanté. En effet, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il m'avait épousé uniquement pour mon argent et qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Ses nombreuses aventures extra-conjugales me le prouvant bien. Mais je voulais croire que je pouvais le forcer à m'aimer et à sauver notre couple. Lorsque Alexander est né, je me suis dit que cet enfant était un don et qu'il allait permettre de nous rapprocher mais Lionel me reprocha rapidement son asthme et sa faible constitution. Chaque jour, je devais supporter ses sarcasmes envers moi et envers mon fils et cela me brisait le cœur de voir Alexander souffrir des paroles de ce père qu'il idolâtrait. Je reste cependant persuadée que tout au fond de lui, Lionel aimait son fils. Du moins à cette époque. En effet, lorsque Alexander fut plus grand et qu'il perdit ses cheveux lors de la fameuse chute des météorites, ses camarades lui tournèrent le dos et je me rappelle très bien avoir vu mon mari le consoler. C'est à cette même période que Lionel me demanda un autre enfant qu'il voulait certainement plus fort que son premier-né. Moi, je ne voulais pas. D'une part car je songeais à demander le divorce, ne supportant plus sa méchanceté et ses liaisons et d'autre part, car je ne voulais pas infliger à un autre enfant ce qu'il avait infligé à Alexander. Mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour lui résister et c'est ainsi que Julian naquit. Quand ce dernier mourut, les relations entre mon fils et mon mari se dégradèrent et je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Lionel de la haine lorsqu'il regardait Alexander. Je pris peur et je décidais de m'enfuir en emmenant mon enfant avec moi. Mais je ne pus jamais mettre mon projet à exécution car subitement, je tombais malade, maladie qui n'allait faire que s'aggraver et qui allait me priver de la compagnie de mon fils puisque sous prétexte de le préserver, il lui était interdit de me voir. Je le voyais de temps en temps grâce à Paméla, la gouvernante engagée pour s'occuper de mon fils. Un jour, tout bascula. Je m'endormis et me réveillais dans une maison inconnue. Un homme m'expliqua alors qu'aux yeux du monde j'étais morte, Lionel ayant en effet organisé un faux enterrement, et que désormais je vivrais dans cette demeure. Jusqu'à la fin. Oh, je n'étais pas maltraitée et les gardes étaient gentils mais vivre sans mon fils…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et Lex lui serra la main plus fort.

Lilian lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et continua.

J'ai vécu ces neuf années coupée du monde, sans voir une autre personne que mes gardes. Lionel n'est jamais venu me voir mais à vrai dire, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Le seul contact que j'avais avec l'extérieur était une télévision et cela me permettait d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alexander. J'étais si heureuse lorsque je le voyais…Je m'étais résolue à ne jamais le revoir quand un jour, lors de ma sortie quotidienne, le garde a relâché mon attention. J'en ai alors profité pour m'enfuir et j'ai même dû sauter d'une falaise. Sur le choc, je pense que je suis évanouie et c'est sur une berge que Clark m'a trouvée et m'a ramené chez lui où les Kent m'ont soigné et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez.

Lilian termina son récit.

Lex était furieux contre son père et ce dernier aurait été là, il l'aurait étranglé. Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire que sa mère était morte et le priver ainsi de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ?

Les Kent étaient eux aussi fous de rage, Clark étant certainement le plus en colère. D'une part car Lionel avait encore blessé son fils et il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à son meilleur ami et deux, car même si Martha n'était pas sa vraie mère, il la considérait comme telle et ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'on le lui enlève et qu'on fasse croire à sa mort. Il serra les poings.

Martha se leva.

Quelle horrible histoire mais qui se termine bien, heureusement.

Pour l'instant.

Jonathan était sombre car il savait de quoi l'homme était capable et savait très bien qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Clark ne dit rien car il savait que s'il parlait, il allait exploser.

Nous allons vous laisser, dit Martha en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire.

Jonathan et Clark la suivirent mais avant de partir, ce dernier sourit à son ami, lui disant silencieusement qu'il était heureux pour lui et qu'il ne serait pas seul à lutter contre Lionel.

Lex lui sourit en retour pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit le message et il se retrouva seul avec sa mère.

Sans un mot, il se blottit, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, dans ses bras. Lilian commença alors à lui caresser doucement le crâne, chose qu'elle seule avait toujours eu le droit de faire. Sous la tendre caresse lui rappelant son enfance, Lex prit alors vraiment conscience que sa mère était vraiment là et il laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes.

Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là maman…

Oui je suis là Alexander et crois-moi, je n'ai plus l'intention de te quitter. Je pense même à passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Après tout, nous avons neuf ans à rattraper...

Maman, commença Lex, euh, je…

Il baissa la tête en rougissant. Comment expliquer à la deuxième personne dont l'opinion comptait le plus pour lui toutes vos erreurs de jeunesse ?

Mais Lilian n'était pas une mère pour rien.

Alexander, regarde-moi.

Au bout d'un moment, son fils leva la tête et Lilian put lire la honte dans les yeux.

Je sais ce que tu as fait pendant ces neuf années, j'ai eu la télévision souviens-toi et la presse adorait raconter tes aventures. Mais je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que c'était simplement un moyen d'attirer l'attention de ton père. Je te connais Alexander et je sais que tu veux désespérément son amour même si tu ne le diras jamais et qu'il ne pourra jamais te le donner.

Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Lex d'une toute petite voix.

Lilian sourit.

Bien sûr que non. C'est du passé tout ça. Moi maintenant ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu deviens depuis que tu es à Smallville. Apparemment, tu n'intéresses plus la presse car elle ne parle pratiquement plus de toi. As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? Et Paméla, as-tu des nouvelles ?

En fait, depuis que je suis à Smallville, je passe mon temps à m'occuper de l'usine d'engrais et en parallèle, j'essaie de monter Lexcorp afin de concurrencer Luthorcorp et de m'affranchir une bonne fois pour toute de la domination de Lionel.

Lex se refusait désormais à appeler son père papa. Il avait perdu ce droit.

Sinon, continua t'il, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que Paméla est morte d'un cancer. Peux-tu imaginer qu'il m'a fait croire qu'elle avait accepté de l'argent pour me laisser ? Alors qu'en fait, j'ai appris bien plus tard qu'elle m'avait quitté pour me protéger. Malheureusement, lorsque je l'ai appris, il était trop tard pour son cancer et elle est morte peu de temps après.

Quel salaud, murmura Lilian. Il l'a éloigné, tout comme moi, car nous étions des gênes à son influence pour toi. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après et ce que tu me dis me le confirme. Sans Julian, tu devenais son seul héritier et tu devais être fort. Et pour lui, nous te rendions faibles. D'où nos exils. Sans nous dans ta vie, il était alors libre de faire de toi un vrai Luthor impitoyable.

Lex serra les dents et ne dit rien.

Mais ne parlons pas de lui. As-tu quelqu'un dont tu es amoureux Alexander ?

Ce dernier rougit.

En fait, je suis toujours célibataire et il n'y a personne dans ma vie en ce moment.

Lex n'avait jamais su mentir à sa mère et Lilian comprit tout de suite qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Mais elle n'insista pas.

Et Clark ? C'est ton meilleur ami ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Le visage de Lex s'éclaira.

Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. En fait, je l'ai rencontré une première fois lors de la chute des météorites et la deuxième fois fut plus mouvementée puisque je lui ai foncé dessus avec ma Porsche.

Alexander ! Cria Lilian horrifiée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai cru que je lui étais rentré dedans mais ce n'était pas vrai. En fait, j'ai percuté un pont et comme il était sur ce pont, j'ai cru l'avoir touché. Mais non. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai perdu connaissance et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie. A partir de ce jour, il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Et je ferais tout pour lui.

La voix de Lex vibrait d'intensité et Lilian se demanda si on fils s'en rendait compte. Elle se demanda alors s'il n'y avait vraiment que de l'amitié entre les deux.

C'est vrai que Clark est un garçon adorable. Il est gentil et serviable et je ne lui connais aucun défaut. Ce garçon serait-il parfait ?

Lex éclata de rire.

Oh non maman, il est loin d'être parfait même si c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de qualités. Tu vois, il se sent obligé de toujours aider les autres, ce qui fait que j'ai l'impression qu'il porte en permanence le poids du monde. Mais il ne peut empêcher ce complexe du sauveur. C'est dans sa nature profonde d'aider les autres. Et quelques fois, à son propre détriment. Il est aussi complètement naïf. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi innocente et aussi inconsciente de sa séduction.

Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Lilian souriait.

Le regard de Lex se fit rêveur et le sourire de sa mère s'élargit.

Oui…

Ce que Lilian allait répondre fut perdu lorsque Clark entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Pardon de vous déranger mais la voiture de Lionel approche.

Lex se leva et pâlissant.

Non…

Il se tourna vers sa mère.

Maman, tu ne dois pas rester là. Tu dois aller te cacher. S'il te voit, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va faire…

Lilian se leva et afficha une expression résolue sur le visage.

Non, je ne me cacherais pas. Je veux l'affronter une fois pour toute et cela fait neuf ans que je rêve de le voir et de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Et puis tel que je connais ton père, il sait déjà que je suis là.

Mais…

Lex était paniqué à l'idée de perdre sa mère à nouveau.

Ne t'inquiète Alexander. Ici, il ne peut rien me faire et j'ai l'intention de me faire connaître à nouveau des médias. Et à ce moment là, ma disparition éveillerait trop de soupçons.

On entendit soudain au loin la voix furieuse de Jonathan.

Je vous interdis d'entrer chez moi !

La voix glaciale de Lionel lui répondit.

Je fais ce que je veux. Je veux voir Lex et Lilian. Je sais qu'ils sont chez vous.

Lilian se tourna vers son fils comme pour lui dire tu vois et se raidit en attendant l'arrivée de son mari. Lex se plaça à ses côtés pour la protéger et Clark, pour soutenir son ami, fit de même.

Et Lionel fit son apparition, suivi d'un Jonathan furieux et d'une Martha inquiète.

Une dernière fois Luthor, sortez de chez moi. Votre présence n'est pas désirée dans nos vies, cria Jonathan à nouveau. Je pensais déjà le pire de vous mais je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez aller aussi bas et faire enlever votre femme afin de faire croire à sa mort.

Lionel le regarda dédaigneusement et se tourna vers sa femme.

Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour raconter tous tes petits malheurs.

Lilian regarda alors l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis neuf ans.

Bonjour Lionel. Et bien dis-moi, en neuf ans, tu n'as pas changé, toujours cette même arrogance et ce mépris vis à vis des autres. Par contre, au niveau physique, tu as bien changé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette crinière de lion ? Cette longue chevelure serait-elle là pour compenser une faiblesse à un certain niveau ?

Le ton était ironique.

Lionel éclata de rire.

Je te retrouve bien là ma très chère Lilian ! Toujours ce sacré sens de l'humour ! Je pourrais presque dire qu'il m'a manqué…

Si tu aimais tant que ça son sens de l'humour, intervient Lex pour la première fois, pourquoi as-tu fait ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi as-tu simulé sa mort ? Pourquoi me l'avoir enlevé ?

Lionel se tourna vers son fils et tout humour disparut de ses yeux.

Regarde-toi Lex. Tu es faible, sensible et tu le laisses guider par tes émotions. Et Lilian n'était même pas dans ta vie. Alors imagine ce que tu serais devenu si elle était restée et que tu avais continué à subir sa désastreuse influence. T'enlever à elle était la meilleure solution pour que tu deviennes un vrai Luthor digne de ce nom.

Tu es pathétique, cracha Lex. Tu m'as enlevé à ma mère pour que je sois le fils parfait. Je te déteste.

Crois-moi que si j'avais eu le choix, tu n'aurais pas été l'homme que j'aurais choisi pour me succéder. Mais Julian étant mort, je n'avais plus le choix. Je me devais de reprendre ton éducation en main. Mais j'ai échoué. Tu es irrécupérable Lex et j'ai honte de toi.

Lex blêmit et Clark serra les poings de rage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lilian intervient.

Arrête avec tes insultes car tu en deviens pathétique.

Je dirais encore ce que je veux à mon fils.

Alexander est aussi le mien !

Quand je pense que je t'ai nommé comme ça en référence au grand guerrier qu'était Alexander, la différence est de taille. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville.

Lionel s'était retourné vers son fils.

Mais les choses peuvent encore changer Lex. Reviens avec moi à Metropolis et je ferais de toi enfin un homme, un vrai Luthor.

Jamais.

La voix de Lex était ferme.

Jamais je ne rentrerais avec toi. D'ailleurs, je veux que tu nous laisses tranquille maman et moi. Je ne veux plus te voir dans nos vies. Après ce que tu as fait, je ne te considère plus comme mon père.

Lionel sourit.

Toujours aussi dominé par tes émotions à ce que je vois. Très bien Lex, tu as choisi ton camp mais tu le regretteras et tu viendras me supplier de te reprendre.

C'est beau les rêves, répondit Lex, narquois.

Lionel haussa les épaules.

On verra.

Il se tourna vers Lilian.

Je suppose que tu veux divorcer non ?

Pas encore.

Lionel eut l'air étonné et même Lex regarda sa mère d'un air interrogateur.

Très bien, comme tu voudras. Alors adieu.

Et sans un mot de plus, Lionel se retourna et quitta la ferme des Kent.

Lilian, sous le choc de sa confrontation, sentit ses jambes flageoler et dut s'asseoir.

Maman, demanda Lex inquiet.

Tout va bien, juste l'émotion rassura Lilian.

Maman, pourquoi ne pas demander le divorce, je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu voulais qu'il quitte définitivement ta vie…

Lilian eut un petit sourire.

Tu verras. J'ai mes raisons.

Martha intervient.

Et si je vous préparais un bon café pour nous remettre de toutes ces émotions ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Après une discussion avec Lionel, tout remontant était le bienvenu.

Et c'est en silence que les trois Kent et les deux Luthor se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Peu de temps après, Lilian quitta la ferme des Kent pour s'installer au manoir avec son fils. Elle remercia chaleureusement ces derniers et les invita à venir la voir quand ils le désiraient, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Et plus particulièrement Clark car il aimait beaucoup Lilian. La réciproque était vraie et très rapidement, celle-ci demanda à Clark de cesser de l'appeler madame Luthor et de l'appeler par son prénom. Ce que le jeune garçon accepta volontiers à condition qu'elle cesse de le tutoyer. Et cette proximité entre sa mère et son meilleur ami réjouissait Lex.

Dès qu'elle se fut installée au manoir, Lilian reprit en main le fil de sa vie. Elle contacta rapidement les médias et convoqua une journaliste de CNN, Varda Campbell, à qui elle accorda l'exclusivité de son retour. Et bientôt, on ne parla plus que du retour miraculeux de Lilian Luthor. Pour expliquer son retour et pour ne pas accuser directement Lionel car Lex s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'incriminer directement, après tout on parlait là de Lionel Luthor expert en manipulation, dissimulation et mensonge, les deux mirent au point un scénario. La maladie de Lilian n'ayant pas été ébruitée, ils prétendirent qu'elle et une amie eurent un accident de voiture mais que comme elle était partie seule au départ et que le corps n'était pas identifiable à cause des brûlures, on avait crut qu'elle était morte. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'enterrer l'amie à sa place. Quant à elle, miraculeusement indemne mais victime d'une profonde amnésie, elle avait passé neuf ans dans un centre et venant juste de se souvenir de sa vie passée, elle venait de réapparaître. Elle fut si convaincante dans son rôle et si attristée pour la famille de son amie imaginaire lorsque la journaliste l'interviewa que personne n'eut aucun doute et la plaignit ainsi que Lex qui avait passé tout ce temps sans sa mère. Personne ne plaignit Lionel qui était trop considéré comme sans cœur et qui de toute façon, n'avait montré aucune émotion à la mort de sa femme.

En parallèle à sa résurrection Lilian reprit contact avec son avocat afin de reprendre le contrôle de sa fortune passée aux mains de son mari. Lex lui proposa de lui rendre l'argent qu'il avait hérité lors de son décès mais elle refusa. Elle ne voulait que l'argent que Lionel lui avait volé. Et puis elle savait que si elle en avait vraiment besoin, son fils le lui rendrait. Elle s'occupa aussi avec son avocat d'une autre affaire mais refusa d'en parler à Lex, lui disant juste que c'était une surprise. Cela laissa ce dernier perplexe mais il n'insista pas. D'autant plus qu'il craignait des représailles de Lionel. Lex connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que ce dernier n'allait pas accepter sans réagir son acte de rébellion et le fait qu'il ait choisi sa mère au lieu de lui. Il ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris quand un matin, il apprit que la Luthorcorp venait de racheter deux entreprises que la Lexcorp convoitait. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait été prudent et avait assuré ses arrières en négociant d'autres entreprises en parallèle. Le pire fut donc évité mais cet événement énerva tellement Lex que seule la présence de sa mère et de Clark qui était au manoir ce jour là parvinrent à le calmer.

Ce matin là, Lilian était dans la cuisine et buvait tranquillement une tasse de café. Elle repensait à la surprise qu'elle allait bientôt faire à son fils et un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Lilian regardant sa montre vit qu'il était sept heures. Cela ne pouvait donc qu'être Clark venant faire ses livraisons avant de partir à l'école.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

Bonjour Clark.

Bonjour Lilian. Je vous apporte votre commande. Il y a les légumes et les tartes que vous avez demandés.

Pose tout cela ici, dit Lilian en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer et en désignant la table. Madame Lewis rangera ça tout à l'heure.

Clark entra et déposa le tout à l'endroit indiqué.

Lex va être content, il adore les tartes aux pommes de ta mère.

Clark sourit.

Je sais. Il n'est pas là au fait ?

Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Oh, dommage.

Il était déçu.

Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus alors.

Il refusa l'offre de café de Lilian et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et poussa un petit cri avant que son cœur ne s'emballe et que le sang circulant dans ses veines ne se dirige plein sud.

Devant lui et Lilian venait d'apparaître Lex.

Ce dernier venait apparemment de se réveiller si l'on pouvait en juger par son pyjama de soie et son visage ensommeillé. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez Clark. Non, c'était plutôt le fait que le jeune milliardaire venait d'arriver en s'étirant. Et que ce mouvement avait eu pour effet de lever sa chemise de pyjama dévoilant par la même un ventre plat et très pâle. Si cela avait était le seul effet de cet étirement mais non. Ce dernier avait également fait lentement glisser le pantalon, dévoilant des hanches fines et blanches, et celui-ci s'était arrêté à l'aine de Lex, révélant par la même quelques poils pubiens roux. Devant cette vision, Clark se sentit déglutir avec difficulté et sentit une myriade d'émotions l'envahir.

Complètement inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait chez son ami, Lex s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Bonjour maman.

Puis, comme il n'était pas encore complètement réveillé, il s'approcha de son ami et l'embrassa aussi.

Bonjour Clark.

Ce dernier, en sentant les lèvres douces de son ami sur sa peau, tressaillit et rougit violemment. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, il balbutia.

Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller en cours.

Et il s'enfuit plutôt qu'il ne partit.

Lex regarda sa mère d'un air confus.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lilian qui avait regardé toute la scène d'un air amusé sourit à son fils.

Voyons Alexander, tu n'as pas honte de provoquer ce cher Clark comme ça ? Le pauvre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge !

Je ne comprends pas…

Lilian dut sentir la perplexité de son fils.

Bois une tasse de café. Cela te réveillera et après, je t'expliquerais.

Lex hocha la tête, s'assit et but son café. Et quand il eut fini, sa mère lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Lex. Je ne savais pas que m'étirer aurait cet effet là sur mon pyjama et puis, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser mais tu étais là, il était là et je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillé. J'ai agi sans m'en rendre vraiment compte…

Mais tu ne regrettes pas.

Ce n'était pas une question de la part de Lilian.

Lex rougit en se rappelant la peau douce qu'il venait d'embrasser mais nia.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Clark est simplement mon ami c'est tout. Et quand je le verrais, je m'excuserais.

Lilian soupira.

Alexander, je suis ta mère et même si nous avons été séparés pendant neuf ans, je peux toujours dire quand tu me mens. Tu n'as jamais su. Alors dis-moi la vérité. Je ne te jugerais pas tu sais, je t'aime. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour Clark ?

Je l'aime.

La réponse fut instantanée et Lex se sentit à nouveau rougir sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

Et bien voilà, tu l'as enfin dit. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu le regardais ou l'affection avec laquelle tu lui parles.

C'est vrai que je l'aime. Je suis même fou amoureux de lui, et cela depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Comme tu sais, lorsque j'ai eu mon accident avec la Porsche, c'est lui qui m'a tiré de la voiture qui était tombée dans la rivière et qui m'a fait du bouche à bouche. C'est donc grâce à lui si je suis encore vivant aujourd'hui. Je n'oublierais jamais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai cru que j'étais au paradis et que j'avais affaire à un ange…Ce jour là, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour la première fois de ma vie…Mes sentiments pour lui, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ne faisant qu'augmenter et pour tenter de les oublier, j'ai fréquenté d'autres femmes mais sans espoir. Je ne voyais que lui. J'ai laissé tomber lorsque je me suis rendu compte que toutes les femmes avec qui je sortais étaient des brunes aux yeux verts et je me suis alors résolu à l'aimer de loin, tout en sachant que jamais il ne sera à moi. J'aime Clark, éperdument. Il est ma force, mon courage. C'est lui que me donne la volonté de me battre contre Lionel pour ne pas devenir comme lui. Il est tout pour moi et je donnerais tout pour qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve mais quand même un rêve…

Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demanda Lilian curieuse. En effet, elle avait quelques suspicions concernant Clark et ce à quoi elle avait assisté il y a quelques minutes venait juste les confirmer.

A cause de Lana Lang.

LA voix de Lex était méprisante.

Qui est Lana Lang ?

Lana est la voisine de Clark et il est amoureux d'elle depuis l'enfance. Elle est jolie, je peux au moins lui reconnaître ça mais sinon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver. Elle a un petit ami mais flirte avec tous les garçons, même moi tu te rends compte ? Et rien que de la voir à côté de moi, en train de battre des cils et de me faire cette petite moue qu'elle doit trouver sensuelle, j'ai envie de vomir. Elle doit croire que je m'intéresse à elle alors que je ne m'occupe d'elle et de ses affaires uniquement pour faire plaisir à Clark. Et s'il n'y avait que ça mais non. Elle se met toujours dans les pires situations qui soient, à croire qu'elle le fait exprès pour que Clark la sauve et elle ne fait que parler de ses parents décédés pour qu'on la plaigne. C'est également une hypocrite. Je t'épargne les détails mais c'est flagrant quand tu l'observes avec Chloé qui est quand même censée être sa meilleure amie.

Charmant tableau. Tu n'exagères pas un petit peu parce que tu es jaloux ?

Si peu…C'est vrai que je suis jaloux. Mais c'est parce qu'elle a ce que je désire le plus au monde et est trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte…

La voix de Lex craqua à la fin et Lilian se leva pour aller serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Je suis désolée Alexander. Je voudrais tant que tu sois heureux…

Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'amour de Clark mais j'ai au moins son amitié. Je sais que je suis la personne à qui il fait le plus confiance et cela me suffit. Car même à Lana il ne lui fait pas autant confiance. Et puis je ne suis pas seul. Tu es là. Avec toi et lui dans ma vie, je ne suis pas malheureux. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

Lilian ne répondit pas et serra plus fort son fils contre elle. Elle n'était pas rentrée de neuf ans de captivité pour voir souffrir son fils alors elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. En savoir plus sur Lana Lang et voir si vraiment les sentiments de son fils étaient si unilatéraux que ça.

Ses longs cheveux roux cachés par un large chapeau et ses yeux derrière des lunettes noires, Lilian Luthor était méconnaissable. Mais ce petit déguisement avait été nécessaire pour le bien de sa mission qui consistait à espionner la rivale de son fils. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait au Talon, assise à une des tables du fond en train d'observer ce qui se passait.

Son fils avait eu raison, Lana Lang était une très belle jeune fille avec de jolis yeux en amande et de magnifiques cheveux noirs. Mais le problème était qu'elle le savait pertinemment et qu'elle en jouait. Lilian avait perdu le compte du nombre de sourires charmeurs que la jeune fille avait distribués aux nombreux clients masculins qu'elle avait servis. Côté caractère, Lilian n'avait pas encore pu se faire une idée parfaite mais quand elle aperçut Clark, accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde et d'un garçon noir arriver, elle comprit que ce moment allait arriver.

La mère de Lex eut de la chance car les trois amis s'installèrent assez loin d'elle pour ne pas être reconnue mais quand même assez près pour qu'elle puisse entendre leur conversation.

Clark et ses amis étaient à peine installés que Lana vint les voir et s'assit à côté de Clark.

Salut ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas mais c'est l'heure de ma pause et je me suis dit que je pourrais la passer avec vous.

Lilian nota avec intérêt que Clark s'était raidi quand Lana s'était assise et qu'il avait alors légèrement bougé pour ne pas la toucher.

Bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune fille blonde en souriant. Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Lilian entendit Lana soupirer.

Comme d'habitude, beaucoup de clients et pas assez de personnel. Mais je ne veux pas me plaindre. J'ai déjà cette chance formidable d'avoir pu sauver le Talon et d'en faire ce café. Mes parents auraient été si fiers et si heureux de voir l'endroit de leur première rencontre préservé…

_Nous y voilà. Le coup des parents._

Oui Lana, on sait, dit le garçon noir d'une voix que Lilian soupçonna d'être ironique. Mais au fait, on ne va pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Chloé et moi devons finir un article pour la Torche.

Il se leva et prenant la main de la blonde dans la sienne, il se leva et saluant ses deux amis, il quitta le café sous le regard de mépris que Lana leur adressa.

_Et voilà l'hypocrisie. En tous cas, Lana n'a pas que des admirateurs. Ce garçon est à peine arrivé qu'il part déjà. Sa présence doit vraiment être exaspérante…_

Clark resta seul avec Lana et Lilian sentit son malaise.

Alors Clark, demanda la jeune fille en posant la main sur le bras de Clark, que deviens-tu ? Cela fait un moment qu'on ne se voit plus…

Le sourire était enjôleur.

_Ca y est, elle flirte avec lui. _

J'avais des occupations.

Même la voix était raide.

Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ce soir ? Je dois aller sur la tombe de mes parents et je ne veux pas y aller seul. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

Se demandant pourquoi Lana allait au cimetière le soir car c'était quand même assez dangereux, Lilian guetta la réponde Clark.

_Pas étonnant qu'elle attire les problèmes. A croire qu'elle les recherche._

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à ton petit ami Lana ? C'est plus son rôle…

La jeune fille fit la moue.

Mais il n'est pas comme toi. Il ne sait pas me défendre quand il le faut alors que toi, tu es toujours là pour me sauver. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Et après, on pourrait sortir tous les deux en amis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_Elle le manipule et flirte avec lui, je n'en reviens pas… _

Lilian vit accepter Clark à contrecœur mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Lana avait su jouer sur le point faible de Clark, à savoir son côté quasi obsessionnel à protéger les gens.

Je veux bien t'accompagner au cimetière mais je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Tu as quand même un petit ami.

Oh Clark, tu t'inquiètes trop. Cela ne serait qu'entre amis!

Oui mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Lilian admira la fermeté du ton de Clark et crut qu'elle allait frapper Lana quand elle vit la lèvre de cette dernière trembler, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Très bien. Alors à tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

_Maintenant, elle joue sur sa culpabilité._

Lana se leva et Lilian espéra très fort que Clark ne la suive pas. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le jeune garçon resta assis.

Finalement, il se leva et quitta le Talon sans un regard pour Lana.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lilian sortait à son tour.

_Cette visite au Talon aura été enrichissante. Alexander avait raison, cette Lana est détestable. Manipulatrice, hypocrite, toujours à vouloir se faire plaindre, elle n'est que superficielle. Et quelle horrible façon de s'habiller, ce rose est criard, c'est laid. Mais Alexander s'est trompé sur un point. Clark n'est pas amoureux d'elle ou il ne l'est plus. Il est clairement mal à l'aise en sa présence et elle l'exaspère, c'est certain. Il est censé être amoureux d'elle mais il la regarde à peine et n'est vraiment pas très prévenant. Oui, je suis sûre de moi. Clark est beaucoup plus affectueux avec Alexander. Je voudrais tellement qu'il l'aime également…Je vais devoir mener ma petite enquête et j'espère qu'elle sera concluante…_

Ce jour là trouva Lilian en train de prétendre lire un livre alors qu'en fait elle observait discrètement son fils et Clark jouer au billard.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu la réaction de ce dernier face à la présence et l'attitude de Lana, Lilian l'avait beaucoup observé et était venu à une conclusion très simple.

Clark était amoureux de Lex ou alors, il en était très proche.

Il suffisait de voir sa réaction quand il était en compagnie de son fils. Il était détendu, relaxé, et souriant. Quand les deux se parlaient, la voix de Clark était remplie d'affection et ses yeux s'adoucissaient. Mais ce qui avait vraiment mis Lilian sur la voie était la très grande confiance qu'il semblait accorder à son fils. Il lui parlait vraiment de tout et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux parler à voix basse d'elle ne savait quoi.

Oui, pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle ne pouvait attendre d'en parler à Lex. Après, Lilian espérait très fort qu'il agirait en conséquence car elle aimait beaucoup Clark et trouvait qu'il ferait vraiment un très beau couple avec son fils.

Ses rêveries furent interrompues quand son téléphone sonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils et son ami mais les deux étaient tellement perdus dans leur monde qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le téléphone. Elle sourit et se leva pour aller discuter dans une des pièces voisines.

Après avoir vu de qui il s'agissait, elle décrocha.

Oui allô ?

Bonjour madame Luthor, ici maître Bell. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que ce que vous m'aviez demandé de faire a été finalisé aujourd'hui avec succès.

Parfait. Vous pouvez maintenant entamer la procédure dont je vous ai parlé la dernière fois.

Très bien. Au revoir madame.

Au revoir.

Et Lilian raccrocha en souriant. Quelle bonne nouvelle elle venait de recevoir. Elle ne pouvait attendre d'en parler à Lex. Il allait être si content !

Décidément, tout allait pour le mieux, pensa t'elle en rentrant dans le bureau.

Tout va bien maman, lui demanda immédiatement Lex.

Oui très bien. En fait, je viens de recevoir une excellente nouvelle.

Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, intervient Clark.

Non, tu peux rester, répondit Lex. Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

Le sourire que Clark renvoya à son fils fut si étincelant que si Lilian avait eu des doutes, ils se levèrent immédiatement.

Mais ce qu'elle allait dire fut perdu quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Lionel fou de rage.

Clark, Lex et Lilian sursautèrent et ce fut Lex qui reprit ses esprits le premier.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda t'il d'un ton menaçant.

Mais Lionel ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa femme. Aussitôt, Clark et Lex se mirent à ses côtés comme pour la protéger mais Lionel les ignora.

De quel droit as-tu osé, lui cria t'il violemment.

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répondit Lilian calmement.

Lionel ne répondit rien mais on les vit serrer les poings de rage.

Je croyais que la colère était mauvaise conseillère, lui fit remarquer Lex sarcastiquement.

Lionel lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Je veux que tu annules tout de suite ce que tu viens de faire, dit-il à sa femme d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser.

De quoi parle t'il enfin, demanda Lex à sa mère d'une voix confuse.

C'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer avant qu'il ne fasse son entrée si théâtrale. Tu as certainement du te demander pourquoi j'avais refusé de divorcer de ce monstre et bien, la raison en était simple. Je voulais profiter de mon statut de femme mariée pour bénéficier d'un point très particulier que nous accorde le droit commercial, à savoir que toute femme mariée a droit a la moitié des parts que son mari possède dans une entreprise. J'ai donc demandé à mon avocat de faire en sorte que je les récupère. Ce qui a été fait. Et je t'annonce mon très cher fils, qu'avec mes parts et les tiennes, nous détenons maintenant la majorité des parts de Luthorcorp. Etant donc majoritaires au conseil d'administration, nous pouvons donc décider de la révocation de ton père et par la même de ton accession au fauteuil de la présidence. Félicitations Alexander, Luthorcorp est à toi maintenant…

Lex ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Grâce à sa mère, Luthorcorp était donc entre ses mains et s'il le voulait, il pouvait désormais l'intégrer à Lexcorp et être à la tête de l'entreprise la plus puissante. Il n'en revenait pas.

Je ne te laisserais pas faire Lilian. Jamais tu ne me prendras ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à construire. Surtout pour le donner à ce moins que rien que tu appelles fils.

Lex rougit, Clark serra les poings et Lilian pâlit.

Ca suffit maintenant, dit-elle froidement. Je t'interdis de parler d'Alexander comme ceci. Admets ta défaite. Tu as perdu. Et c'est ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'enlever à mon fils.

Lionel poussa un cri de rage.

Sale garce. J'aurais du te tuer. Mais je vais vite y remédier.

Et il sortit un pistolet de sa poche qu'il pointa sur Lilian.

Clark vit l'arme mais hésita à intervenir, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses pouvoirs. Cependant, jamais il ne laisserait Lionel tirer sur sa femme. Lex ne lui pardonnerait pas et cette pensée était hors de question.

En voyant l'arme, Lilian s'était raidie mais n'avait pas bougé. Quant à Lex, il n'hésita pas et se précipita vers son bureau d'où il tira lui aussi un petit revolver qu'il s'empressa de pointer sur son père.

Baisse ton arme ou je n'hésiterais pas à tirer. Jamais je ne te laisserais faire du mal à maman.

Pour toute réponse, Lionel éclata de rire.

Tu n'oseras jamais tirer fils. Tu as toujours été dominé par tes émotions et jamais tu ne pourras tirer sur moi.

Ne me tente pas.

La voix de Lex était sèche.

Lionel regarda son fils attentivement.

Hum, peut-être que je me trompe de cible après tout. Tuer Lilian ne me sera d'aucune utilité. Par contre, te tuer me débarrassera de ton incompétence et me rapportera tes parts.

Tu oublies que si je meurs mes parts seront divisées en toi et maman, tu ne retrouveras donc pas le contrôle de Luthorcorp.

Mais si ta mère devient folle du fait de ta mort, ses parts me reviendront et je serais à nouveau majoritaire…

Le sourire de Lionel était mauvais.

Jamais je ne te laisserais faire. Je te tuerais avant.

C'est ce qu'on verra.

Et Lionel détourna son arme de Lilian pour la diriger vers son fils.

Lilian poussa un cri étranglé et Clark se prépara à intervenir. Tant pis si ses pouvoirs étaient dévoilés. Jamais il ne laisserait arriver quoi que ce soit à Lex.

Les deux Luthor restèrent un long moment à s'observer en silence.

Puis Lionel finalement le rompit.

Adieu Lex…

Non…Cria Lilian.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Si vite que Clark n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Lex et Lionel tirèrent un coup de feu chacun et le temps sembla se suspendre tandis que Clark et Lilian retenaient leur souffle.

Lionel baissa son arme le premier et s'écroula, une tâche de sang sur la poitrine.

Lilian se précipita à ses côtés.

Lionel…

Les yeux de celui-ci perdirent alors toute trace de folie et il eut un faible sourire gâché par le sang commençant à recouvrir ses dents.

Lilian, pardonne-moi…J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes…J'aurais voulu être un meilleur mari et un meilleur père…Je…Je t'ai vraiment aimée tu sais mais je n'ai pas su te le montrer et t'apprécier à ta juste valeur…Je…

Il toussa et cracha du sang.

Je …Je regrette…

Il ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier soupir.

Lilian prit le corps de son mari dans les bras et commença à pleurer.

Clark qui avait regardé toute la scène se tourna vers Lex qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque là.

Lex, tu…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit son ami toujours dans la même position avec l'arme levée vers son père. Puis soudain, cette dernière s'échappa de ses doigts et Clark vit avec horreur Lex tomber en arrière, une tâche de sang grandissante commençant à se former au niveau du cœur.

Ironie, les deux Luthor avaient tiré direction le cœur et avaient fait mouche.

Clark se précipita et rattrapa Lex avant qu'il ne touche terre.

Voyant la scène, Lilian abandonna son mari et courut vers son fils.

Alexander…

Lex…

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en tombant et sourit faiblement aux deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Lilian, ordonna alors Clark, appelez vite une ambulance…

Celle-ci acquiesça et jetant un dernier regard inquiet vers son fils se précipita vers son téléphone.

Ce n'est pas la peine Clark, murmura faiblement Lex, je vais bientôt partir…

Ne dis pas ça, répondit Clark fermement, l'ambulance va bientôt arriver et tu seras sauvé.

Lex eut un pauvre sourire.

Si tu le dis…Clark, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur elle s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Lex, je te l'ai dit, tu ne vas pas mourir…

Clark, promets-moi, au cas où, insista Lex.

Clark promit avec répugnance.

Lex eut un sourire satisfait.

Très bien. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire la vérité…

Il toussa et Clark le regarda inquiet.

Ne parle pas Lex…

Je dois car après, il sera peut-être trop tard. Je t'aime Clark Kent, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je voulais que tu le saches avant que je parte…

Lex…

Chut, ne dis rien, c'est mieux comme ça…

Il eut un faible sourire et sa respiration devient plus difficile.

Au revoir mon bel ange, ne m'oublie pas…Et ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir passionnément aimé en secret…

Il toussa une dernière fois et ferma les yeux définitivement.

Lex ? Lex ?

Clark commença à secouer son ami mais le corps de ce dernier resta immobile.

Ca y est, l'ambulance est en route, cria Lilian en revenant près de son fils et de Clark. Mais elle prit rapidement conscience de la situation et tomba à genoux.

Non, non…

Et elle commença à sangloter violemment.

Mais Clark ne l'entendait pas. Il était sous le choc de savoir que son meilleur ami venait de le quitter.

Plus jamais il ne verrait ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire si rare et donc si précieux.

Plus jamais il ne discuterait avec son ami et ne se détendrait en sa présence.

Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix de velours lui parler de choses et d'autres ou tenter de lui expliquer un point qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais…

En un instant, il ressentit le vide de son existence qui serait la sienne à partir de maintenant et sentit son cœur se fissurer alors qu'un grand froid l'envahissait. Et c'est à ce moment précis où Lex lui fut arraché qu'il comprit ses véritables sentiments pour ce dernier. Il l'aimait, purement et simplement. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

Lex, murmura t'il d'une voix brisée, reviens, tu ne peux pas me laisser là.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi…Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer à vivre en sachant que tu n'es plus à mes côtés…Tu viens à peine de me quitter que je me sens déjà si seul et si vide…

Clark attira le corps de son ami contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux de cou de ce dernier.

Lex…Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu t'en vas comme ça... Tu ne peux pas me quitter en me lâchant cette petite bombe, c'est trop facile…Surtout que tu n'as pas entendu ma réponse…

Sa voix ne devient plus que murmure.

Je t'aime aussi. Quelle ironie…Comprendre enfin que je suis fou amoureux de toi juste quand tu m'es arraché…Ce n'est pas juste…

Il sanglota plus fort.

Lex…Lex…Lex…

Soudain, il commença à secouer le corps inerte de son ami.

Réveille-toi, tu m'entends ? Tu dois te réveiller, tu ne peux me laisser là comme ça…Pense à tout ce que nous ferons si tu te réveilles…

Mais Lex resta sans réaction.

Comprenant alors peut-être pour la première fois que son ami était mort et qu'il ne lui reviendrait pas, Clark hurla sa douleur avant de s'effondrer par terre en sanglotant.

Soudain, une lumière verte jaillit de nulle part et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Sentant que quelque chose avait changé, Clark releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Lilian comme figée, la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortant et les larmes coulant sur ses joues mais comme arrêtées en pleine course.

Il se retourna vers Lex et poussa un petit cri.

Devant lui, se tenait l'hologramme de son père, Jor-El.

Clark l'avait déjà rencontré lorsque lui et Lex s'étaient intéressés aux grottes Kawatche afin d'en savoir plus sur les pouvoirs de Clark. Inutile de dire que la rencontre s'était plutôt mal passée car avec un Jor-El ordonnant à son fils d'accepter enfin sa destinée de conquérant de la terre et un Clark décidé à protéger celle-ci et ses habitants, la discussion avait été plutôt houleuse. Mais Lex ayant menacé de détruire les grottes si le père de Clark ne voulait pas laisser son fils tranquille, Jor-El avait pris peur et avait accepté finalement la décision de son père. Et à partir de cet instant, l'hologramme n'avait plus jamais évoqué le sujet et se contentait d'aider son fils sur ses pouvoirs quand celui-ci le lui demandait.

Jor-El, salua Clark.

Bonjour fils.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'est ta douleur qui m'a appelé. J'ai ressenti ta souffrance et je ne pouvais rester là sans intervenir. Que se passe t'il ?

C'est Lex…Répondit Clark en sentant sa voix se briser.

L'hologramme regarda le corps sans vie de l'ami de son fils et comprit aussitôt.

Je vois.

Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour le ramener à la vie ?

La voix de Clark était remplie d'espoir.

Jor-El regarda alors son fils droit dans les yeux.

Oui, je peux faire quelque chose. Mais il y aura un prix à payer. Es-tu prêt à payer ce prix ?

Je ferais tout pour que Lex me revienne, répondit Clark sans hésiter.

Jor-El eut un sourire amer en entendant Clark accepter alors qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il aurait à échanger contre la vie de Lex. Il devait vraiment tenir à cet humain.

Si je sauve ton ami, tu perdras tous tes pouvoirs et plus jamais tu n'auras de contacts avec moi. Tel est le prix.

Clark regarda son père biologique et l'espace d'un instant, regretta de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître mieux. Mais pour voir revenir l'homme qu'il aimait, il était prêt à tout. Et devoir renoncer à ses pouvoirs qu'au fond de lui il avait toujours détestés était un petit prix à payer.

Sauve Lex.

Comme tu voudras.

Jor-El leva la main et murmura quelques mots en kryptonien.

Puis il se tourna vers son fils.

C'est fait.

Je suis désolé, murmura Clark doucement.

L'hologramme sourit tristement.

Tu dois tenir énormément à ce mortel si tu n'as pas hésité à tout sacrifier pour lui. Alors j'espère que tu seras heureux. Adieu…

Jor-El disparut et Clark eut l'impression d'une caresse sur son visage. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et se précipita vers Lex alors que le temps reprenait sa course normale.

Lex…

Au début il ne se passa rien et finalement, Clark vit la poitrine de son ami se soulever doucement.

Oh mon Dieu, il est vivant…Lilian, venez, il est vivant…

Quoi ? Cria Lilian en s'approchant et constatant le miracle. Oh Alexander…Je suis si heureuse…

Clark ne pouvait que regarder avec joie son ami qui venait de revenir à la vie. Un large sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il murmurait.

Merci. Merci père.

Il avait un peu hésité à prononcer ce dernier mot mais il avait senti qu'il le devait à Jor-El. Et étrangement, dire ce mot ne le gêna pas. Si les choses avaient été différentes…

Mais l'attention de Clark fut bientôt redirigé par la sirène au dehors annonçant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux médecins arrivaient et alors que l'un se précipitait vers Lionel mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'autre accourait vers Lex. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier était transporté à l'hôpital où il fut immédiatement amené en salle d'opérations, laissant Clark et Lilian s'inquiéter.

Clark n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils attendirent mais lorsque le médecin sortit du bloc et leur annonça que la balle reçue par Lex aurait du le faire mourir mais qu'étrangement elle n'avait fait aucun dégât et avait même pu être extraite rapidement, il put enfin se relaxer et croire que tout serait bien dans son monde. Et bientôt, ses larmes de joie se mêlèrent à celles de Lilian.

Lex sortit rapidement de l'hôpital mais entre l'enquête des policiers sur la mort de Lionel, l'enterrement à préparer de ce dernier et le fait qu'il devait maintenant gérer Luthorcorp et planifier sa fusion avec Lexcorp, le jeune milliardaire fut très occupé et Clark n'osa pas le déranger pendant quelques jours. Il prenait cependant des nouvelles régulièrement auprès de Lilian qu'il appelait et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir enfin revoir son ami.

Quand les choses furent enfin un peu plus calme, Clark décida d'aller voir Lex au manoir. Inutile de dire qu'il était nerveux. Cela allait être la première fois qu'il allait le voir depuis qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui et cela le terrifiait et l'excitait en même temps. Il avait souvent répété dans sa tête la confession de Lex et espérait sincèrement que les deux pourraient bientôt commencer une relation. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, c'est le cœur léger qu'il sonna cette après-midi là au manoir.

Il salua Enrique, apprit que Lilian se reposait dans sa chambre et que monsieur Luthor travaillait dans son bureau. C'est donc vers cet endroit qu'il se dirigea.

Arrivé devant la porte, il vit son ami en train de taper sur son ordinateur. Lex était si concentré que Clark put l'observer pendant un moment sans être remarqué. Admirant le beau visage de l'homme qu'il savait désormais aimer, Clark se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas compris ses sentiments plus tôt. Mais il avait toujours été un peu lent à la détente.

Frappant légèrement à la porte, il entra.

Salut Lex.

Le visage de ce dernier se voilà légèrement avant de s'éclairer d'un grand sourire. Mais ce fut si rapide que Clark crut qu'il avait rêvé.

Clark !

Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

Je suis content de te voir.

Moi aussi Lex.

Et sans hésiter, il prit son ami dans une très forte étreinte et savoura l'instant. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre et voulait profiter pleinement du fait que Lex était en vie et dans ses bras.

Ce dernier retourna l'étreinte après une brève hésitation. Mais cela ne formalisa pas Clark qui avait toujours su que son ami n'était pas très tactile.

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent et Lex s'assit sur le canapé, invitant Clark à le rejoindre.

Alors comment vas-tu Lex ? Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme ! Et pas trop submergé par le travail ? Tu ne devrais peut-être pas forcer autant car tu as quand même failli mourir…

Je vais bien Clark. En fait, je me sens comme si je n'avais jamais été blessé.

Lex dirigea son regard vers Clark.

Je ne suis pas fou Clark. Je sais que la balle m'a atteinte et je me suis senti mourir. Alors dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu es pour quelque chose dans ce miracle ?

Clark baissa les yeux, gêné.

En fait, j'ai conclu un marché avec Jor-El pour qu'il te sauve…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de grave pour me sauver…

Lex était inquiet et cela s'entendait. Mais il y avait de quoi, le père biologique de Clark était si manipulateur…

Clark sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'a rien demandé que je n'étais prêt à donner. Mais j'aurais donné bien plus si cela avait pu te sauver…

La fin de la phrase fut dite dans un murmure.

Lex rougit légèrement et devant cette adorable vision, Clark sentit son cœur s'accélérer et fondre de tendresse.

Il m'a juste demandé d'abandonner mes pouvoirs, continua Clark en essayant de reprendre une voix ferme. Pour moi, ce n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice car je les ai toujours détestés. Maintenant, je suis une personne comme toutes les autres et je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je peux désormais faire tout ce qu'il me plait sans avoir à me cacher de peur que l'on découvre que je suis différent et c'est un vrai bonheur…Mais surtout, je me sens plus libre.

Parce que tu n'as plus le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

C'est ça, tu me connais trop bien !

Je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir sauvé Clark. Mais es-tu sûr qu'ils ne vont pas te manquer ?

Non.

La réponse était sincère.

Je n'ai jamais voulu être différent et je n'ai jamais voulu cette responsabilité de sauveur du monde. Bien sûr, il faut juste maintenant que je m'habitue à vivre sans eux et à ne plus essayer de sauver les gens mais cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Le seul qui regrette un peu c'est mon père. Sans ma force pour l'aider aux corvées de la ferme, il a plus de boulot et comme il ne devient plus tout jeune…

Je peux lui envoyer des hommes s'il veut…

Clark sourit en entendant ces mots. Son ami avait un si grand cœur…

Oui, cela lui serait très agréable. Et je ne crois pas qu'il refusera. Il a mis sa fichue fierté de côté et maintenant, il t'apprécie !

Pour toute réponse, Lex sourit en se rappelant ces moments passés.

Et sinon, le reste ? Demanda Clark en changeant de sujet.

Lex haussa les épaules.

La police a finalement conclu à un geste de légitime défense grâce à ton témoignage et celui de ma mère. Ce qui fait que je ne serais pas poursuivi. Sinon, l'enterrement de Lionel a lieu la semaine prochaine mais je n'y assisterais pas. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Ma mère y sera par contre. Elle a beau le nier, je sais qu'il a quand même beaucoup compté pour elle.

Clark sentit le non dit dans la phrase de son ami. Pour ce dernier, Lionel avait aussi beaucoup compté mais le plus vieux des Luthor avait trop fait souffrir son fils pour que Lex lui pardonne un jour. Peut-être qu'un jour le temps ferait son œuvre.

Et le travail ?

Tout se passe pour le mieux. Lexcorp va bientôt fusionner avec Luthorcorp et je dois dire que c'est un rêve qui se réalise.

Je suis heureux pour toi Lex.

Merci Clark.

Soudain, Clark sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il comprit qu'était arrivé le moment de confronter Lex sur ses sentiments et de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais ce dernier le prit de court.

Clark, au sujet de ce que j'ai dit avant de mourir…

Oui…

Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite.

Je ne veux pas que tu crois que ce que je t'ai dit était une déclaration d'amour. Tu es mon meilleur ami Clark mais c'est tout. Je me suis sans doute mal exprimé mais je croyais que j'allais mourir alors je crois que je me suis un peu embrouillé…Je t'aime oui mais comme mon meilleur ami…

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Lex, toute couleur avait déserté le visage de Clark tandis que son cœur se fissurait lentement pour finalement se briser.

Lex ne l'aimait pas. Lex ne l'avait jamais aimé autrement que comme un ami. Ce que ça faisait mal…Il avait souffert de la kryptonite lorsqu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs mais cette souffrance n'atteignait pas le millième de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir maintenant. Il avait l'impression qu'avec ces simples mots dévastateurs, Lex venait de lui ouvrir le corps pour en retirer son cœur à mains nues. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vide. Jamais son âme et son cœur n'avaient eu aussi mal. En un instant, tous les rêves et tous les espoirs de Clark s'effondrèrent et il eut soudain envie de mourir.

Clark ça va ?

La voix inquiète de Lex le tira de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée et répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée.

Oui Lex ça va. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais cru que tu pouvais m'aimer.

Tant mieux, laissa échapper Lex nerveusement.

Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Mon père m'attend.

Très bien Clark et parle-lui de ma proposition…

Clark hocha la tête, sachant que s'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, il allait pleurer.

Il se leva et sortit de bureau.

Une fois hors de vue, il laissa échapper ses larmes et commença à courir, ne voulant pas que par malheur son ami sorte et ne lui demande des explications.

Il croisa Lilian mais ne s'arrêta pas. Et quand il arriva à la ferme, il courut dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer son cœur brisé.

Lilian avait regardé Clark la croiser en pleurant et avait froncé les sourcils.

Se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer, elle entra dans le bureau et trouva son fils à son bureau en train de fixer l'écran.

Lex ?

Ce dernier sursauta.

Maman, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer avec Clark ?

La voix était ferme et exigeait une réponse.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Je lui ai juste dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

Mais pourquoi, demanda Lilian étonnée.

Lex se retourna et sa mère frémit devant les yeux de son fils remplis de peine.

Je l'aime maman. Mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas…Alors pour éviter qu'il ne me rejette ou qu'il me regarde avec pitié, j'ai préféré lui dire que ma confession ne voulait rien dire et que je l'aimais seulement comme un frère…

Oh Lex, pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça…

C'était la meilleure solution.

Le cœur de Lilian se serra devant la peine de son fils et de Clark qui étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qui croyaient chacun que l'autre ne l'aimait pas. Que de temps perdu et que de souffrance inutile…

Et puisque tu es là, je voulais t'annoncer que je vais quitter Smallville pour aller vivre à Metropolis. Cela sera plus facile de gérer mes affaires de là-bas.

Pourquoi ne les gères-tu pas ici comme tu as toujours fait ?

Je…Je ne peux plus le voir et me dire qu'il ne sera jamais à moi, ça fait trop mal…Peut-être que loin de lui, je l'oublierais…

Tu lui as dit ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps, il est parti trop vite car il devait aider son père à la ferme. Et dans un certain sens, c'est mieux comme ça. Si je lui avais dit en face, je n'aurais pas pu lui expliquer sans craquer et lui dire la vérité. Je l'appellerais quand je serais à Metropolis.

Tu fuis Alexander.

Son fils rougit mais ne nia pas.

Il n'y a que lui qui me fait cet effet là. Tu dois me comprendre maman, mon cœur me fait trop mal quand je le vois et que je me dis qu'il ne sera jamais à moi. C'est trop dur.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et bientôt, il sanglotait.

Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'aime…

Sans un mot, Lilian s'approcha de son fils et le prenant dans ses bras, elle commença à essayer de le consoler. Mais en même temps, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de rapprocher Clark et Lex. Ces deux là étaient trop amoureux pour être séparés. Mais elle devait agir vite car après, son fils serait à Metropolis et les deux hommes se verraient moins. Et malheureusement, comme dit le proverbe loin des yeux loin du cœur et il était hors de question que ces deux-là trouvent une autre personne à aimer. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

Lilian sentit son fils se calmer petit à petit et finalement se détacher d'elle.

Pardon maman.

Elle sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de pleurer. Tu te sens mieux ?

Lex eut un sourire désabusé.

Mon cœur n'ira jamais mieux tant qu'il ne sera pas abreuvé par l'amour de Clark mais comme je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais, je ferais avec. Merci en tous cas d'être là. Je t'aime tu sais.

Je t'aime aussi Alexander. Et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je sais maman. Maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser, je dois préparer mon départ pour Metropolis.

Lilian acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Elle devait parler à Clark. Immédiatement.

Lorsque Lilian se gara devant la ferme des Kent, elle vit Martha sortir en catastrophe pour l'accueillir.

Oh Lilian, je suis contente de vous voir !

Que se passe t'il, demanda cette dernière même si elle se doutait de sa réponse.

C'est Clark.

Bingo.

Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir. Et je l'entends pleurer depuis qu'il est rentré. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Il vous aime beaucoup, peut-être que vous pourriez faire quelque chose ?

La voix était pleine d'espoir.

Où est Jonathan ?

Il essaie de persuader Clark de sortir.

Allez le chercher, je dois vous parler.

Martha acquiesça rapidement et partit en direction de la ferme, Lilian sur ses talons.

Pendant que celle-ci s'installait au salon, Martha partait chercher son mari et les deux arrivaient quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils s'assirent et Lilian attaqua.

Je sais exactement ce qui se passe avec Clark mais avant de vous expliquer, je dois savoir une chose. Que pensez-vous de l'idée d'une éventuelle relation amoureuse entre votre fils et le mien ?

Les deux Kent se regardèrent un instant et Martha prit la parole.

Nous avons toujours su que Clark avait un petit faible pour Lex. C'était évident dans la manière dont il lui parlait ou le regardait et au départ, nous avons été effrayés. Non pas parce que notre fils préférait les hommes mais parce qu'il aimait un Luthor et que nous voyions Lex comme son père. Nous avions peur qu'il n'utilise Clark. Puis nous avons appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Lilian, nous ne voulons que le bonheur de Clark et s'il le trouve avec votre fils alors nous soutiendrons cette relation.

Oui, pour le bonheur de Clark, nous sommes prêts à tout. Et je crois qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à Lex. J'ai eu tort de ne pas le reconnaître tout de suite…Ajouta Jonathan.

Lilian eut un sourire satisfait.

Je suis contente que vous disiez ça. En fait, si votre fils est actuellement en train de pleurer c'est parce qu'il croit qu'Alexander ne l'aime pas. Mais moi je sais que mon fils est éperdument amoureux du votre. Je dois donc lui parler avant qu'Alexander ne fasse une bêtise et ne quitte Smallville pour tenter d'oublier Clark.

Oh mon Dieu, murmura Martha. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé souffre plus longtemps. Allez lui parler je vous en prie…

Lilian se leva.

J'y vais.

Et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Clark.

Restés seuls, Jonathan prit la main de Martha et la serra très fort dans la sienne. Celle-ci posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari et tous les deux prièrent pour que tout s'arrange et que leur fils trouve le bonheur qu'il méritait.

Arrivée devant la chambre, Lilian frappa doucement.

Clark ? C'est moi Lilian.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Clark qui pleurait toujours.

Je dois te parler de mon fils, c'est très important.

C'était le mot magique.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Clark aux yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

Il s'effaça et laissa Lilian entrer.

Que se passe t'il avec Lex ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ?

La voix de Clark était inquiète et Lilian se hâta de le rassurer.

Non, il va bien. Enfin, si l'on excepte son cœur brisé.

De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Il était confus et Lilian lui sourit gentiment.

Clark, tu aimes mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

Je…Enfin je…

Puis relevant la tête, il regarda Lilian droit dans les yeux et murmura fermement.

Oui, je suis amoureux de Lex.

Bien, répondit Lilian, j'en suis très heureuse car tu vois, je ne veux que le bonheur de mon enfant.

Clark était de plus en plus confus.

Clark, Alexander t'aime aussi.

Vous mentez, cria violemment le jeune homme. Il ne m'aime pas, il me l'a dit lui-même et ça fait si mal…

La voix se brisa à la fin.

Tu te trompes Clark. Mon fils t'aime à la folie mais il croit que tu ne l'aimes pas. Alors pour éviter ton rejet ou ta pitié, il a préféré prendre les devants en te disant que tu n'étais qu'un ami pour lui.

Il m'aime ? Demanda Clark étonné. Vous êtes sûre ?

Oui Clark, j'en suis certaine, il me l'a dit lui-même. Il est fou de toi.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Clark.

Il m'aime, oh je suis si heureux…

Tu dois aller lui dire tout de suite Clark.

La voix de Lilian était remplie d'urgence.

Pourquoi ?

Alexander veut quitter Smallville pour retourner à Metropolis. Te savoir près de lui mais inaccessible est trop pour lui.

L'espace d'un instant, les beaux yeux verts de Clark se remplirent de panique.

Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas m'abandonner…

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il va faire. Il a trop peur de continuer à souffrir de cet amour qu'il croit unilatéral.

En fait, il fuit.

C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

Dépêche-toi de le rattraper et de lui dire que tu l'aimes avant qu'il ne parte.

Et Lilian lui lança les clés de sa voiture.

Prends ma Porsche. Avec elle, tu devrais arriver à temps. Lorsque je suis partie, Alexander n'avait pas encore prévu de prendre la route. Avec un peu de chance, tu arriveras à temps au manoir. Sinon, je compte sur toi pour le traquer à Metropolis !

A vos ordres ! Répondit Clark en éclatant de rire.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand il se retourna.

Merci.

Et en un instant, il avait descendu les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Lilian entendit bientôt le bruit de sa puissante voiture et descendant rejoindre les Kent, elle ne put que prier elle-aussi pour que tout se passe et que son fils ne soit pas si borné et accepte d'écouter Clark.

Lorsque Clark arriva au manoir, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant la voiture de son ami toujours présente. Ouf, Lex n'était pas encore parti pour Metropolis.

Il descendit le cœur battant et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Puis c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la porte pour frapper.

Il était nerveux mais moins que précédemment car cette fois-ci, il connaissait la vérité. Et il allait forcer Lex à l'écouter et à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Enrique lui ouvrit et lui indiqua que Lex était toujours dans son bureau.

Parfait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant celui-ci, il trouva son ami assis sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Le cœur de Clark se serra devant ce désespoir si flagrant.

Il s'avança.

Lex ?

Ce dernier sursauta et son visage reprit son masque impénétrable.

Clark ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Ce dernier s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui. Il cacha un sourire en sentant Lex se raidir.

En fait oui, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

Clark se tourna vers Lex et lui murmura tendrement.

Je t'aime Lex et par ces mots, je veux dire que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi.

Il vit la surprise envahir le visage de Lex mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire un mot, il continua.

Et j'ai également oublié de faire quelque chose.

Et il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de Lex dans un tendre premier baiser.

Clark sentit Lex se raidir mais il n'y fit pas attention. Les lèvres de son amour étaient si douces…

Il se détacha doucement de la bouche si tentatrice et fit face à un Lex complètement confus.

Clark, je ne comprends pas…

Clark sourit.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre à part que je t'aime et que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi…

Comment le sais-tu ?

Ta mère me l'a dit.

Clark sentit Lex se distancer violemment de lui.

Ma mère n'avait pas à te dire mes sentiments. Et sache que je ne veux pas de ta pitié…

L'espace d'un instant, Clark maudit Lionel qui avait fait tout pour que son fils ne se considère pas comme une personne pouvant être aimée.

Ce n'est pas de la pitié Lex. Je t'aime depuis bien longtemps mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque tu es mort dans mes bras. C'est d'ailleurs ma souffrance de te perdre qui a fait apparaître Jor-El. J'étais si heureux de savoir que tu m'aimais aussi…Mais il a fallu que tu me dises que ce n'était que de l'amour fraternel. A cet instant, mon cœur s'est brisé. C'est pour ça que je suis parti si vite, car je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi. Je t'aime Lex et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie. Tu sais, c'est grâce à ta mère si je suis ici actuellement. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais et que tu avais l'intention de t'en aller de Smallville et donc de me quitter. Cette idée m'était impensable alors je suis venu pour essayer de te convaincre de rester à mes côtés…

Le regard de Clark était plein d'espoir et Lex se sentit fondre.

Clark, si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'entendre ces mots…Je t'aime depuis si longtemps mais à cause de Lana, je pensais n'avoir aucune chance…Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'entends ce que mon cœur désirait le plus entendre. Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de plus beau Clark…

Ce dernier rougit et Lex lui jeta un regard d'adoration. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il leva les mains et attirant le beau visage vers lui, il murmura.

Je sens que je vais peut-être rester finalement…

Tu as intérêt. Maintenant embrasse-moi…

Jamais Lex n'obéit à un ordre si rapidement.

Leur dernière pensée avant de se perdre dans un tourbillon de sensations amoureuses fut de remercier Lilian et ce fut le paradis et la communion des âmes bientôt suivie par celle du corps.

Lilian referma son téléphone et sourit aux Kent. Elle venait d'avoir Enrique au téléphone et d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Clark et Lex venaient enfin de se trouver. Parfait, elle était vraiment ravie pour eux.

Elle vit les deux Kent se sourire tendrement, heureux aussi du bonheur de leur fils et sentit une petite pointe de solitude la traverser. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était seule…Mais maintenant qu'elle était veuve, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas droit au bonheur elle aussi ? Elle pourrait trouver un gentil garçon qui sait ?

Lilian serra discrètement le papier dans sa poche qui lui redonnait son nom de jeune fille et la libérait une fois pour toute de Lionel et sourit.

Désormais, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être travailler pour son fils ou voyager, elle ne savait pas encore.

Mais qu'importe.

Dorénavant, elle était libre.


End file.
